Pokemon : Nexus Adventure : Volume 1
by clank0123
Summary: Join Roy Malotelli as he travels the magnificent world of pokemon to collect the gym badges in hopes to , one day, challenge the Valor Pokemon League. Note: This universe includes both Ash and Red along with their respective rivals as different people (this wont include people from both the show and games. There will not be both May and Sapphire. )
1. Chapter 1: The Ol

Pokemon: Nexus Adventures:

Volume 1:

Chapter 1:

The Ol' Switcheroo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING TRADEMARKED PEOPLE, PLACES, OR POKEMON. POKEMON IS TRADEMARKED BY NINTENDO.

Hi there. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Roy Malotelli. I am 17 years old and work at my parents' Deli in a small town called Frostveil Village. Frostveil Village is a quaint little place where everyone knows everyone. It is located in the lesser-known Valor Region. Valor is about a 6-hour plane ride north of Cerulean City in the Kanto Region. I woke up on July 28th with a feeling that it would be just like any other day of fun in the summer sun; but boy was I wrong. It all started like this.

"ROY!" I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOR THE PAST 20 MINUTES! WAKE UP OR BREAKFAST WILL BE COLD!" Calls my mother. She only yells like this when I'm late for something. I slowly sit up and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I take a quick glance at my alarm clock. 10:57 AM…

"SHIT!" I'm gonna be late!" I shout, startled at how little time I have before my best friend, Zeke, comes to pick me up. "Alright, Mom, I'm up. I'll be down in a minute!" I hurriedly take a shower and put on my signature outfit: a green zip up hoodie with white trim along every edge with a pokeball on the back, a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of baggy, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of black sneakers with white lines along the sides. My phone buzzes and I get a shot of adrenalin; Zeke is outside waiting. After changing, I quickly comb my wavy bluish-black hair and I rush downstairs to greet my parents for the day. "Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Dad! Sorry, I can't stay to talk; Zeke is waiting! Bye, See you later!"

I push my way through the front door and it opens up to the outside world. I can see Zeke waiting in his grey 2013 Chevrolet Impala. I run out to his car, and he motions for me to get in. As I climb into the passenger seat of the car, I can see his nervous smile and that he is breathing heavily. "My plane leave tomorrow." says Zeke. "I guess this is our last normal day together." Zeke and I attended the Pokemon Technical Institute, or Pokemon Tech for short, as children together. I graduated #rd in our class and Zeke graduated as saledictorian (second in the class). Because of this, Zeke was offered a chance to take the Valor Qualification Challenge. The trainer must obtain 46 gym badges and defeat 5 region champions. Only then will they qualify to challenge the Valor Pokemon League. This rule was set in place when the first champion of the valor league came to his position.

"I am super excited for you, Zeke. I would kill to be in your position.' I say. There is a long uncomfortable silence in the car after I say that. Soon, we arrive at our destination. The edge of Sentinel Forest, our usual hangout spot, Zeke takes a deep breath as we start unpacking for today's lunch. "Isn't someone else coming? Like Al? Or Lisa?" I ask, seeing that there is less food than usual for our picnics. "No, it's just us" He says, but then he asks, "I need a favor, but I'm afraid it's too much to ask."

"What could it possibly be that you are too afraid to ask of me? I would do nearly anything for a friend like you… unless it's murder… OH MY GOD, ITS MURDER, ISN'T IT! I KNOW I SAID I WOULD KILL TO BE IN YOUR POSITION BUT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I shriek, worried that he would actually ask something like that. Zeke turns pale and quickly replies with wide eyes saying. "No no no no no no no, it's nothing like that." He takes a moment to calm down before continuing. "I can't go on the journey, so I need you to take my place. Before you say know, I though this through. You can take my spot, pretending to be me! We look almost exactly alike anyways, so it won't be a problem." He was right about us looking alike. We might as well have been twins. The only difference, besides personalities, is the color of our eyes and our height. I have warm brown eyes and stand at an even 6 feet tall, while Zeke has icy blue eyes and is about 5 feet 10 inches. In fact, we sometimes took each other's classes when we were at Pokemon Tech. "I'm not sure. You're the one who graduated second in the class, not me. You should be the one to go." I respond, with a heavy heart. "But why don't you want to go? It's such an honor and would be so much fun" I say.

"I was given a counter offer from Professor Alder to stay here and work with him to make a list of native pokemon, but I have no intention of letting Professor Oak's offer go to waste. That is why I want you to go in my place." He says.

"No. That is my final answer. It's not that I don't want to go, it's that I don't want to go while pretending to be you." I say, ending that discussion. Zeke smiles and laughs. "I knew you would say something along those lines. That's why I already contacted Prof. Oak and asked to be switched with someone else. He said it was fine and that I could chose who ever I want as long as they gave consent. I guess I'll have to call him and tell him that you changed your mind."

"You sonofabitch. You already told him I would go?" I say, not very surprised that Zeke would do something like this. "Guess you better get home and start packing ASAP." He replies, with obvious satisfaction and knowledge that I would be leaving for Kanto. I scarf down the lunch that was packed and a driven home. As I enter the house, all of the lights are off. I flip the light on and my parents, along with all my friends, were waiting and shout "Surprise!"

The next two hours are filled with my parents telling me that Prof. Oak called and told them what happened with them saying they approved, friends and family telling me how much they would miss me, and a chocolate cake with WAY too much frosting. After everyone left, I turn to my mom who says, "You better get some sleep. Your father and I will pack a backpack with everything you will need."

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go get ready for bed then." I reply. Upstairs, in my room, I look at my alarm clock and see that it is 8:23; not even 9 o'clock yet. I also am not even tired. I lie in my bed, staring at the ceiling, not sure how to feel about the day. I go onto my phone and pull up some information about what happens when trainers start their journey. In the Kanto region, the trainer will go to Prof. Oak's Pallet Town and obtain 1 of 3 different starter pokemon. I figure that I will get one of these three. There will be Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. It is grass and poison type and gains levels relatively quickly. Next is Charmander. Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, is fire type and requires a lot of effort to grow, but is pretty powerful in its later levels. Last but not least is Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, It grows at a medium rate and is very sturdy with its high defensive stats. Oh man. I gotta figure this out quick, but what if I chose wrong? Either was, I think I'm in for quite the adventure.

End of chapter 1

Author note:

Hey there, if you have an OC that you would like to see join Roy in his journey please fill out this OC requirement list. Once you fill it out, please post it in the comments or send it to me as a PM. Finally, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments on what you think should happen or mistakes in the grammer. I always enjoy it when people help me out with something.

OC Requirements:

Name (last name is optinal):

Gender:

Appearance & usual outfit:

Age:

Home region:

Home town:

Personality:

Reason for traveling:

Backstory (info about childhood and any important events that influence the character):

Starter (or main pokemon they use)

Other pokemon:

Favorite type:

Other information (if there is any thing you need to say about the character, such as birthday):

This is how it should look, I'll use Roy as an example:

Name: Roy Malotelli

Gender: Male

Appearance & usual outfit: 6 ft tall, wavy bluish-black hair, brown eyes. Usually wears a green zip up hoodie with white trim along the edges and a pokeball on the back, black t-shirt, tan, baggy cargo pants, black sneakers with white stripes along the sides.

Age: 17

Home region: Valor Region

Home Town: Frostveil Village

Personality: a cautious person who is very protective of friends. He often but calculates his chances of winning and losing too much. Likes to look at all the facts of a situation before finding a solution.

Reason for traveling: Asked by a professor and friends.

Backstory: Grew up in frosttveil village, and attended Pokemon Technical Institute as a child, graduation as 3rd in his class. Then returned home and worked at his parents' deli.

Starter: To be announced (don't want any spoilers, do we?)

Other pokemon: None

Other info: Birthday is on June 29th


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret of the Parcel

Pokemon : Nexus Adventures Volume 1:

Chapter 2:

The Secret of the Parcel

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

The Secret of the Parcel I remain awake for a while longer. Three options. One choice. The names of the pokemon slam around in my head like a pounding drum. Bulbasaur. Charmander. Squirtle. Analysis after analysis, I keep comparing the little creatures. Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. It is a grass and poison type and grows very quickly. Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, is a fire type. This one requires a lot of effort train but is a power house when fully evolved. Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Water type. It grows at a moderate rate, and its shell can provide protection from many powerful attacks. Its iron-like shell is nearly impossible to break. Each of the starters have great potential. I turn my phone off and plug it into its charger. I lie, face up on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I eventually fall into a chaotic sleep. I dream of my school days back at Pokemon Tech. I see Zeke on the battle simulator. I remember this; Zeke was fighting Sabrina, the scary black haired psychic gym leader, while each side had only 3 pokemon. The Saffron City gym leader sent out Alakazam, a humanoid pokemon that has a fabulous mustach and wields 2 spoons . 2 pokemon on Zeke's team have fainted. He then sent out a Gengar a short ghost/poison type. My friend's war against the AI raged on for a solid hour, neither side giving an inch on the other. At least, not until Sabrina's AI made Alakazam use calm mind. Alakazam's use of calm mind, even though the move raised its own special attack,  
also gave Gengar the perfect shot to deal some critical damage. Zeke had Gengar take this opportunity to use Shadow Ball, a powerful ghost type move. With only one hit, Alakazam's HP fell to zero. Zeke fell against the back of the chair, exhausted from the victory he achieved. After his battle, we walked across campus to visit the pokemon day care. When we come across the campus pool, I saw some of my classmates talking to visitors from off campus. There were three, two boys and a girl. One of them had a red hat with a white front and a green mark on the front, black hair, and red jacket with white sleeves. He also had a pikachu on his shoulder. I had no idea at the time that that was Ash Ketchum. His two companions, on the other hand, were anything but unidentifiable. Ash was traveling with a tall, tan man with spiky black hair who wore a green and orange jacket. That was Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. The other person was Misty, one of the 4 sisters who ran Cerulean City gym. She had orange hair and wore a yellow shirt with jean shorts that had red overall straps. They were talking to the girl that was at the top of the class one year below Zeke and I. As I watched the three trainers walk away from the academy, Zeke turned to me with a fire in his icy eyes. He said to me, "One day, I'll battle real gym leaders. Not just images made of zeros and ones." Before I know it, the memory of that day begins fading. As I regain consciousness , I crack my eyes open to greet the world. The moment I do so, my pupils are flooded with light and am forced to clamp my eyes shut. It takes me a couple minutes to adjust to the level of sunlight beaming through my window. I reluctantly get out of bed and begin preparing myself for the day. After a nice, hot shower, I change into a gray hoodie and a pair blue jeans. Putting on some socks, I head downstairs for breakfast. My parents are in the kitchen, waiting for me to come downstairs. My Father sees me first and smiles. "Good morning, Roy. Eat some breakfast before Zeke arrives to take you to Prof. Alder's lab."  
My mom sets a stack of pancakes on the counter for me. I comply with what my dad told me to do and began devouring the fluffy pile of syrup coated goodness. For a moment, I'm caught in the bliss created by the delicious pancakes. The moment dissipates as quickly as it began when I realize my plate is empty, save for a bit of syrup left behind. My mom says to me, "Your father and I will meet you at the Spire City Air field before you leave. Oh! Zeke is waiting for you. Get going before you end up being late."  
My parents hurridly rush me out of the house and I get into the impala's passenger seat. Probably breaking the speed limit, Zeke and I zoom out of Frostveil village and across the bridge connecting Magnus Island, where Frostveil village is, and Draco Island, the home of the 7th gym city and Prof. Alder's laboratory. Zeke quickly fills me in and tells me I will be flown out by Winona, a gym leader from the Hoenn region. I will be taken to Cinnibar Island(extra space) then travel by boat to Pallet Town, where I will meet the legendary Professor Oak. The memory filled impala came to a smooth halt infront of the Spire City Gym and Zeke orders me to go inside to meet Prof. Alder. I sprint up the steps to the arena-sized building. As I push past the doors, I notice two shapes standing on the iconic, pokeball shaped symbol on the floor in the center of the battle field. I quickly recognize one of them as the leader of the gym I am standing in. His name is Bobby. He is wearing his color of the gym leader uniform jacket. It's similar to a normal jacket, except for a metal plated wristband by his left wrist on the sleeve. On the top plate of the wrist band is 7 gold stars with his badge set into it. The jacket is blue with red on all the trims, along with a pokeball on the back. He is also wearing a pair of tan shorts with black shoes. Bobby, as a person, is about 6' 3" with blonde hair and green eyes. As a trainer, he has achieved a record as the fircest dragon Type trainer. He also works as an assistant to Prof. Alder with a couple other gym leaders. Next to Bobby is the esteemed Professor Alder. Alder is wearing a white lab coat and jeans. He has thinning hair and a long white beard, unlike Bobby, whose beard is little more that a stubble. The Professor has thick foggy glasses that make it nearly impossible to see the man's eyes. The pair spot me almost immediatly.  
"Hi there! You must be Roy, correct? I apologize, but I have to go and assist Winona ready the plane. It's probably best if you ask the Professor any question you have, now." Bobby announced abruptly exiting the gym. "Umm... alright. Erm- hello. I actually have 1 question. Each section of the Pokemon Technical Institute gets accepted by the Kanto Pokemon League as 2 badges. I already completed all 4 sections, so why do I have to get all of the Badges again?" I wondered out loud.  
"That, my dear boy, is an excellent question, indeed. The answer is that the Valor league must have confirmation that you have, not only the knowledge of a pokemon trainer, but, the skill of one. The only way for that to happen is to personally defeat each gym leader." The old man says.  
Alder then looks at his watch and appears startled.  
" Oh, dear, oh, dear. You are going to be late! We must get to the air field! " He says, grabbing my arm. Half dragging me and half guiding me, we make our way a couple blocks east to the air field. Waiting in the hanger is a smal charter plane that looks less sturdy than hoppip when hit with an ice type attack. At the steps of the plane is see Zeke, my parents, Bobby, and Winona. When I approach them, they all turn to me. My parents rush forward and give me a hug. "Good bye, Roy. Don't forget to write. Here is you pack; inside is a few changes of clothes, a tent, sleeping bag, trail mix, and your wallet with some money." The pair say, choking up with tears.  
"Thanks, mom and dad. I'll see you soon." I tell them.  
"Don't think you can get away with out saying bye that easily. Good luck, Roy. Show 'em what a pokemon master really is." Zeke says, pulling me into a hug.  
I hug back, "Of course. They won't know what hit them."  
I turn and enter the plane.  
"Roy, wait! Take this!" Shouts Bobby, tossing a small box up to me. "I think you may need these! Professor Oak has the key and will tell you what to do with what's inside! Hope to see you for a gym battle soon."  
"You better count on it." I respond.  
Winona places herself into the cockpit of the plane. She puts on a pair of black sunglasses turns to me.  
"Buckle up, mother fucker. I'm gonna try to break the record of flight time from Spire City to Cinnabar Island." The purple haired pilot tells me. Turning white with fear, I strap in tighter than I've ever been straped into anything ever. Before I can say anything, Winona hits the accelerator and the rickety plane gets launched along the runway. Laughing out loud, the flying type trainer takes the puny plane into the endless domain of blue sky. _Holy shit! She's insane! This journey will be over before it even starts!_ I think, death gripping the arms of my seat. I begin to hyper ventilate and eventually pass out. When I finally come to, the plane is moving quickly and smoothly through the air. "Have a nice nap?" The Hoenn native asks. "Sorry for scaring you back there. I guess the excitement of flight got the better of me. " "It's alright. I'm Roy, by the way. If you don't mine me asking, what brought you to Valor?" I inquire. "Bobby needed some help looking for a pokemon and I offered to help. My name is Winona. In case no one told you." She tells me. "You've been unconscious for about 3 hours. We will be landing in about 40 minutes." "NO WAY! You mean to tell me that you have flown a distance that takes 6 hours in less than 4!" I exclaim in disbelief. As we fly in silence after my outbust, I examine the box that Bobby gave me. It is a small, metal box that is about 1 foot long, wide and tall. _I wonder what the heck is inside this thing. It must be important if I can't even open it untill I meet Prof. Oak._ I spend the remaining 40 minutes staring out the window of the plane and into the vast space below me. I scan the immense ocean under the plane and see the mass of land known as the Kanto region. My pilot expertly speeds us over Cerulean City. The plane zooms past Fuchsia City and begins its decent near Cinnibar Island. The plane grace-less-ly lands in the water around the volcanic island. I begin to panic that the plane couldn't be on water, but Winona wards my doubts away by telling me it is a hydroplane. She responds to my question of why with a resounding " 'cause why not?". The long haired leader docks the plane and lets me exit. Winona climbs out of the cockpit, onto Kanto soil. "Follow me, you should meet Blaine. He can be a bit intense at times, but I guess that's expected of a fire type gym leader." She says. The avian leader leads me to a small building with a sign infront that reads 'Blain! The pokemon quiz master!'. Winona gestures for me to enter, so I do. Inside is a stairway that decends deep underground. I look at the Torch-lit stone walls and see a note taped to one. I exit the gym and tell Winona, "I don't think Blaine is home. He left a note. It reads, 'Dear trainers, I'm sorry for not being able to accept your challenge at the moment. I will return as soon as I am able. Please ask Nurse Joy, at the local pokemon center, any question you have. Thank you for your patience, Blaine. P.S. please do not vandalize the gym.'. I guess I'll go talk to Nurse Joy regaurding the boat. "  
"Hold on, Roy. Let me give you my number before I head out." Winona says. She inputs her number in my phone and hands it back to me. "If you ever need a ride somewhere or if you just want to talk, give me a call, alright?" She tells me. I watch as the purple haired pilot turn away and return to her plane. I follow her example and begin walking to the Pokemon center. I can hear the roar of the plane's engine as I enter the large, red and white building. I see about 5 other trainers waiting for each of their pokemon to be restored to health. Nurse Joy's iconic pink hair is seen behind the desk, with drawing pokeballs from a machine. Nurse Joy carries the tray of pokeballs over to a microphone and her voice comes out of speakers placed around the room.  
"Matt. Your pokemon have been restored to perfect health. Please take care." Her high pitched voice says. One of the awaiting trainers approaches the desk and retrieves his pokemon, thanking the nurse. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy. My name is Roy and I'm supposed to be taken to Pallet Town, but Blaine is absent." I tell the pink haired woman. "If it's not any trouble, would you mind helping me out?"  
"Of course, young man. One moment,  
Please." She tells me. While I wait, the other trainers collect their pokemon and leave. When the last trainer picks up her pokemon, Nurse Joy tells me a water taxi will arrive in 2 hours. I walk up the smooth stone stairs of the pokemon center. Using a key given to me by the nurse, I enter room 32. Nearly collapsing onto the bed from exhaustion, I run my mind through the day. I _woke up at 8:45. Winona's plane took off at 10:00. About 4 hours later, I landed, here in Cinnibar, around 2:00. The time is currently 2:45. I can't believe in in the Kanto region again! This is gonna be fun._  
-END OF CHAPTER 2-

Author note:

Hey there, if you have an OC that you would like to see join Roy in his journey please fill out this OC requirement list. Once you fill it out, please post it in the comments or send it to me as a PM. Finally, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments on what you think should happen or mistakes in the grammer. I always enjoy it when people help me out with something.

OC Requirements:

Name (last name is optinal):

Gender:

Appearance & usual outfit:

Age:

Home region:

Home town:

Personality:

Reason for traveling:

Backstory (info about childhood and any important events that influence the character):

Starter (or main pokemon they use)

Other pokemon:

Favorite type:

Other information (if there is any thing you need to say about the character, such as birthday):

This is how it should look, I'll use Roy as an example:

Name: Roy Malotelli

Gender: Male

Appearance & usual outfit: 6 ft tall, wavy bluish-black hair, brown eyes. Usually wears a green zip up hoodie with white trim along the edges and a pokeball on the back, black t-shirt, tan, baggy cargo pants, black sneakers with white stripes along the sides.

Age: 17

Home region: Valor Region

Home Town: Frostveil Village

Personality: a cautious person who is very protective of friends. He often but calculates his chances of winning and losing too much. Likes to look at all the facts of a situation before finding a solution.

Reason for traveling: Asked by a professor and friends.

Backstory: Grew up in frosttveil village, and attended Pokemon Technical Institute as a child, graduation as 3rd in his class. Then returned home and worked at his parents' deli.

Starter: To be announced (don't want any spoilers, do we?)

Other pokemon: None

Other info: Birthday is on June 29th


End file.
